Laptop computers are fantastic for portable use. Many people use them on their lap as the name suggests, however, this is not comfortable or ergonomically sound for long use. Many people use them on tables or special stands. When traveling with traveling case such as luggage it is very advantageous to have a place to put the laptop. It would be convenient to have a portable work surface for use with a luggage carrier that is light weight as well as easy to set up, disassemble and store.